


Angel Porn - Boys on a Harley Machine.

by EarthAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthAngel/pseuds/EarthAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has brought a present for his lover Dean Winchester. How will Dean reward him?<br/>Slash be here, turn back ye faint of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Porn - Boys on a Harley Machine.

Angel Porn. Chapter One

Boys on a Harley Machine

 

Castiel watched as Dean trailed his hand slowly along the chrome of the Harley heritage soft tail, his long fingers caressing the cool metal and black leather of the sleek machine. The angel was transfixed by the recently woken hunter’s beautiful face as he prowled, cat-like, around the Hog; delight evident in his sleepy green eyes.

“Where did you get her, Cas?”

Dean’s voice held mainly excited pleasure with the slightest undertone of playful suspicion and Castiel felt his groin tighten at the husky drawl.

“Do you like her?”

The angel stood stiffly on the hot bleached wood of the steps; sweat trickling from his dark, wind-swept hair to tickle his neck. He squinted into the bright sunlight, it’s glare slightly reducing the pleasured dilation of his deep blue eyes. 

“Hell Yeah! She’s fucking beautiful!” 

Dean laughed happily; his full lips parting and the freckles on the bridge of his nose highlighted, as the bright sunlight bronzed his skin. He turned back towards the Hog and placed his hands on the handlebars, feeling the knurled texture of the grips awaken his sensitive fingertips, his biceps tensing as he tightened his grip.

The angel watched the young hunter’s upper arms contract and followed the motion to see broad shoulders flex beneath his sleep rumpled white T-shirt. 

The shirt was thin and plastered with sweat, defining the ripped musculature of his broad back, and as he twisted the grips, the great wings of his powerful trapezius muscles drew his shoulders in and back with a feline grace. 

“Maybe you should get on her?”

Castiel’s voice was thick with the early heat of the day and his own desire; and Dean turned his head looking back over his shoulder at the angel, his eyes languid with a tantalising hint of shared need. He held the angel’s gaze for endless seconds, the strong sunlight and Castiel’s desire burning the honey brown skin exposed at his neck, before sensually arching his back and straddling the shining metal machine.

Cas felt the breath catch in his throat as the young hunter braced his bare foot in the sandy earth to mount the motorcycle. The angel watched in sweet torment; as contracting leg muscles tightened torn jeans to taut thigh, and sweet, tight ass. 

Dean settled onto sun warmed leather and stretched his long legs to place his dusty feet on the huge footboards; feeling the heel to toe gearshift press with rough pleasure into the sole of his foot, as he flexed bare toes against the hot chrome brake lever. 

He snatched the twist grips in his hands and thrust his pelvis forward; and the drag of the leather tugged at the crotch of his loosely buttoned jeans, riding them low on his back, as he wriggled his ass into the seat.

Cas laughed aloud; an enraptured voyeur as before him Dean insinuated himself sensually into the chrome and flesh of the Harley machine. It was like watching sleepy lovers curl into each other in post-coital languor and Castiel’s cock strained at the smooth fabric of his suit pants, weeping with arousal at the teasing tableau.  
Dean reached for the ignition of the beast; face turning towards the angel, his impossible long lashes sweeping over eyes alive with desire.

“Wanna ride with me, Cas?”

The words were dripping with teasing promise; and Dean let loose the twist grip with his right hand and placed it against the flat of his taut abs, sliding long fingers idly up towards his chest. The provocative movement bunched his tight shirt; exposing the tawny skin of his belly. 

He arched his back gracefully, lost in his own heat; and his jeans gaped revealing the sensual curve of his hip and the golden line of soft hair that offered the promise of his cock.

Castiel strode from the steps and quickly crossed the warm earth towards his quarry; in his right hand, a large box. Dean turned his upper body; and his right leg followed to drape carelessly over the gas tank of the cycle as he sat sidesaddle on the gleaming machine, his jade eyes quizzical.

“What’s in the box?”

Dean stretched his leg towards the angel; dragging his toes down the dark cloth of Castiel’s suit trousers leaving little dust trails against on the smooth fabric, and tingles on the underlying flesh.

The angel raised the gift and held it towards Dean.

“Open it and see.”

Dean smiled; that dazzling million kilowatt smile that could shock the most atrophied heart to life, as he opened the lid of the box.

The Wesco harness boots were heavy but supple and warm to the touch. Dean lifted the expensive footwear from the box; and snapped the thick bucked ankle strap against the shiny leather, disbelief on his sweet face.

“Your old ones are so tatty, I thought...”

Cas’s words were stopped short by the gentle impact of Dean’s soft, yet insistent kiss. The angel relished the brief brush of tongue against his surprised mouth, and he gasped in frustration as it withdrew.

“Put them on for me?”

Dean’s voice was honeyed; sticky with need and want, and Cas felt his skin prickle as sweat trickled down his back beneath his white shirt, as he knelt at Dean’s feet.

He pushed the leg of Dean’s jeans up; revealing a strong calf muscle belly that was warm and taught in his trembling hand, as he brushed the silky dust from the boy’s toes. The pale flesh slid into the dark cocoon of leather as if they were destined to be together; and Dean stood into the boot as Cas held the pull-tab, his fingers trailing the warm flesh as the foot nestled in. 

He eased back to his feet; and with Dean again sitting astride the Harley, they were at eye level once more. The young hunter reached in and brushed a strand of dark hair from the angel’s forehead all the time watching as lust dilated celestial pupils constricted in the dazzling sunshine.

“I’m not sure how I can thank you...”

Dean voice caressed Castiel’s consciousness; and he smiled, his hand going to the young man’s cheek. He pressed his hand against the bristly stubble; feeling it chafe his skin delightfully, as he trailed his thumb across full lips that parted in a sigh.

“I can think of a way.”

The angel’s kiss was fierce and needful; pinning Dean back against the sissy bars at the rear of the leather seat. He bit gently at soft lips; nibbling and sucking and demanding entry to that succulent mouth, as his hand snaked beneath the base of Deans tight t-shirt.

His kiss was strong and commanding; and Dean opened his mouth to feel a probing tongue sweep through his gasp of pleasure. He dropped his hands to his sides; grabbing the architecture of the Harley, lost in pleasure as Cas’s questing fingers stroked the taut skin of his fluttering belly.

The angels touch was rough with urgency; and as his strong fingers pinched and petted, Dean’s head threw back from the kiss in a slow moan of pleasure.

Castiel shifted his hands to the younger man’s slim waist; and as he delved into the soft cleft of his throat with nipping teeth, he carelessly ripped the button on his jeans loose.

Dean’s hand gripped convulsively onto Castiel’s taut bicep; as lust filled emerald eyes demanding, his voice husky with need.

“Please Cas!”

“What do you want, Dean?”

The angel’s lean face was teasing; and perhaps a little cruel as he made the writhing boy wait for his pleasure.

“Fuck me... please...”

Castiel smiled; his sinuous hands slipping to rest on the hunter’s thrusting hips, as he tugged slowly at the faded jeans exposing honey bronzed skin and golden down.

Dean released the cool chrome of the gleaming Harley with his right hand; and reached up to run his desperate fingers through the angels dark waves, as Cas feasted on the wanton flesh before him. 

“Cas...”

The angel lowered his head and laved his wet tongue in the tight belly button; feeling the sun’s warmth on his back, and Dean’s heat beneath him as he licked lower and lower.

Dean groaned; and raised his ass from the hot black leather of the Harley: thrusting his hips up towards Castiel’s questing tongue, pushing his jeans down his thigh as he trembled with pent up desire.

Cas slid the rough denim from beneath Dean’s tight butt; and wriggled the stiff material down so the top of his erect cock was just visible, the length of his member still trapped in the material.

Dean thrust his hand out and grasped the back of his tormentor’s neck; pulling him in roughly and crushing his gasping lips to Cas’s, biting at the soft lips of the angel with sharp teeth. 

“Please...!”

It was a plea; and Cas smiled as he breathed against Dean’s full pouting lips; his hand finally pushing the jeans aside, as he grasped Dean’s hot throbbing prick in his cool hand.

Dean’s tense body rose to meet Castiel’s stroking hand; his ass slipping from leather to the sun warmed metal of the gas tank, as he thrust to meet the angel’s embrace.

Cas gripped the throbbing shaft; squeezing the hot flesh to its full turgidity, as his own cock twitched in the confines of his pants.

Dean pressed his booted feet down onto the footboards of the Harley; using the downward pressure to work his weeping cock in the angel’s tight embrace, his back arching sinuously in the warn sunlight.

Castiel lowered his head to the hunter’s dick; his wet, teasing tongue lapping at the moisture at its engorged tip, as Dean rocked his hips against the hard metal of the Hog, his murmurs of pleasure growing to a crescendo.

Cas glanced at the young hunter’s pleasure tormented body and smiled; his hand wickedly teasing along the length of his twitching cock, as pale green eyes made near black with lust begged for sweet release.

“Again, Dean? What do you want?”

The words were spoken around the weeping head of a thrusting member; as the angel’s hot mouth fondled and licked, and a gasp of pleasure whispered the answer.

“Suck...fuck...please. Make me cum, Castiel!”

Castiel opened his jaw wide and drew Dean’s hot dick into his mouth; sucking and pulling on the hypersensitive flesh feeling spasms of release approaching as Dean raised his booted foot and, pressing it against the handlebar, arched his lean torso away from the sleek Harley machine.

Dean felt the pressure gather in his aching balls; and he thrust back his head, his full lips wantonly open, as a prolonged cry of pleasure sobbed from his throat.

“Ooo...ww...hh!”

Castiel felt Dean’s release pump into his waiting mouth; and he swallowed eagerly, savouring the hot and the salty cum as it coated his lapping tongue. 

The angel watched the young hunter’s orgasm fade; drinking in the lustful dilation of his luminescent green eyes, and the sensual trial of wet tongue over pouting lips. 

He reached for Dean and took the shuddering man into his arms, as the heat of the desert sun warmed their satiated bodies. 

Chapter ends


End file.
